


Memories And Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace finds herself talking her dead friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories And Friends

"You're fantastic with dead people."

The words are soft, almost musical and Grace finds herself holding back tears. They are a memory. A memory of a friend. At least, she's sure they are. Amelia, Mel, died. She knew that and yet... and yet she could hear her. She could hear and feel and smell Amelia stood in the room. She couldn't be gone. Amelia Silver. PC. Hard-working, kind and well-loved... she couldn't be gone. 

"Grace..."

Grace refuses to look up. 

"Grace please..."

Grace looks up, frozen looking at the ghost of her friend. 

"Mel... Mel... you have to go..."

"I can't... I can't leave, not until... not until you let go."

"I don't want to... I don't.."

"Grace... my necklace.. will never be claimed, take it, wear it remember me.... but let me go... please..."

Grace smiles softly, sadly. 

"Goodbye, Silver girl."


End file.
